


The Traitor General

by theoreticalwzrd



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Animal Violence, Gen, slur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalwzrd/pseuds/theoreticalwzrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening before Celes's execution.<br/>I have plans to make this not just about Celes and Locke's escape but to include a lot more of the pre-FF6 story and FF6 story, so I apologize if I update out of order.<br/>Feedback appreciated. Thanks for reading :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Traitor General

**Author's Note:**

> Celes is left for dead when a mysterious soldier comes to the rescue.

The guard punched her in the face, breaking her nose and leaving a metallic taste on her lips. The pain was bearable though. There were worse things he could do to her.

“That madman is going to poison the innocent people of Doma! If you don’t report this to Emperor Gestahl, you are no better than—”

“Shuddup, bitch!” Another blow. This time to her temple. The side of her head was pounding. The room was white. She tried to lift her head up and blinked a few times. Her vision started returning, but it seemed that suddenly there were four men before her. She felt something wet her cheek and then heard the spitting. There wasn’t anything she could do so she didn’t know why she bothered to open her mouth. If the chains they had placed on her wrists and ankles weren’t impeaching her magic, she could take care of them with a simple blizzard spell.

“I can’t wait until your execution tomorrow. I’d love to cut your head off with your own sword.” The guard had grabbed her chin, she could feel the bruises start to form. “But maybe I’ll try out your pretty little body before that.” 

His grip loosened. His finger began touching her cheek and tracing her jaw line. She turned to bite him as hard as he could. “Ah!” She tasted his blood. A hard blow came to her stomach. Her own blood erupted from her mouth. “You cold hearted bitch! I hope you freeze in hell, Goddess be good.”  
Celes felt another blow to her side. The last one she remembered was to her head.


	2. The Escape

It felt like days had gone by. Her head was throbbing. She went to touch it but her hands were weighed down. It took her a moment for the room to settle and for her to recall where she was.

A commander was before her. Not one of her own, of course. They must have all been killed. He began undoing her chains. It must have been time. 

Was a struggle worth it? She could barely lift her head. She could barely stand. She doubted she would make it far even if she did escape this room.

The chains fell to her side and Celes finally realized that there were no other guards around. Were they not worried about her overpowering them? If she could summon the energy for one spell maybe….

As her thoughts began to focus, she realized the man’s uniform was not buttoned correctly. His sword was missing. “Wait, you’re a little short for a soldier of the empire…”

The man raised a finger to his lips and pointed to the guard sleeping. He was the one who had spit in her face earlier. 

“Before we leave, I think he has a key that we can use.”

The man than began to rummage around his belt and before Celes knew what was going on, he was holding a key. He grabbed her hand and began leading her from the room.

“Thank you for saving me, but I should find my own way out. I can barely walk. I’ll just slow you down.”

“Don’t worry. I will protect you.” His voice was warm and soothing. “The name's Locke. Let’s just focus on getting out of here. They are sure to realize you’re missing especially once the guard I stole these from wakes up. Besides,” he smirked, “I really want to get back out of these clothes.”

It was the first smile Celes had made in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

“But, we should really get a move on. Do you know what this key is for? It looks like a clock key.”

Celes looked around. The hall they were standing in had a few different directions and her head was still settling down. She saw the door at the end of the hallway to the left and pointed to the door. “There is an underground passage that leads to the outskirts of South Figaro. That is how the owner of this house has been in contact with us. He would send a messenger to us to let us know from this sources that the King was away and we could expect little resistance.”Locke noted the sorrow in her face even though she was looking away from. “South Figaro fell without difficulty because of him. Without his intel we would have had a lot more bloodshed.”

“Edgar is still holding up appearances of supporting the Empire… but if he were around, he most likely would have provided resistance.”

The room they entered was a storage room for the house. There were many chests lining the walls of the room. Locke started fiddling with a few of the chests as Celes approached the first clock. “What are you doing?”

“We are a bit more in need of this stuff at the moment.” The first chest had popped open and Locke removed a sword that looked like it had started to rust. “This may be from the first Gestahlian military campaign, or perhaps the resistance in Narshe some time ago. It’s probably not as good as you’re used to, but it will have to do.”

The words stung a bit. He must have known who she was. “You’re a Returner, aren’t you? What are you going to do to me?”

Locke had already begun picking at the second chest, as Celes backed up and began summoning the energy for a spell. Her body was still weak and her wrists were sore from the magic suppressant chains so it would be a simple one that wouldn’t do much if any damage, but it might delay him long enough so she could try to escape.

“Well, first I am going to give you this armor. It seems to be made of iron which is sturdy enough for now and looks like it should fit you good enough. Then, I am going to help you out of here so you can be free to go as you wish.” Locke handed her the hilt of the sword. She took it hesitantly and he began lifting the armor from its box. The straps of leather were rather unworn so it probably was used at most once. It was polished rather well—probably bought a long time ago and left in these chests and forgotten about.

Celes relaxed a bit and accepted the sword, which was rather light in her grip. “Why are you helping me?”

Locke brought over the armor to her and began helping it on. “Because,” he began while slipping it over her head, “There was a woman who I was not able to save. You remind me of her a bit. That’s all.”


	4. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. Sorry it's not much. Will try to write more soonish.

Ah for a women. Celes had seen her soldiers do many foolish things for those they were in love with; sometimes even getting themselves killed. It may have been foolish, but she would accept this foolishness for the time being. 

From down the halls, echoes of the barking could be heard. Guards were coming, their Dobermans leading the way. The maze of this basement could only delay them for so long. Locke said he would protect her, but could he really protect her from the Empire who was now trying to hunt her down?

Locke grabbed Celes’s wrist and they began to run. “Damn these rich people and their useless houses!” Turning corners and corners, the two found themselves at a dead end. Locke looked around touching the walls, hoping for some secret passage, but Celes began to brace herself for a fight. Her strength was still lacking, but perhaps with the two of them they could defend. 

Two dogs as big as themselves turned the corner. The first headed right towards Locke who was still pulling out his dagger. Celes lounged, her sword tearing through some of its flesh. Whimpers echoed through the halls.

“Get ready!” Celes swung again, this time at the second Doberman which was standing back growling. She knew that if given the chance, these dogs would rip them to pieces. She saw what the court mage did with them. Starving them. Teasing them. Hitting them. Eventually releasing them on prisoners. 

Locke took on the first one that tried to attack. That dog was riled up but Locke was fast slashing at every opening. “Don’t worry about me!” he huffed. He raised his buckler as the Doberman threw itself at him. Pushing it back, he swiped it in the side and stabbed it in the neck. The dog collapsed and Locke began to run got Celes’s aid.

The second Doberman latched deep into Celes’s left arm, but Celes jabbed it in the side. The dog yelped in pain and collapsed on the floor as well. 

Celes leaned back against the wall, her blood flowing down her arm. She grimaced, but it wasn’t so bad. The bite wasn’t too deep. She was still able to move her arm. She saw Locke rummaging through his pack, but she felt that she could handle this. She held her right hand over her wound and her fingers began to tingle. Her arm began to sting as muscle began to weave together and skin began to grow. Slowly, her tears were gone. Her arm was still bloodied, but no new blood was flowing. It continued to sting as her arm began to radiate warmth.

Locke replaced the vial her had taken out of his sash. He didn’t seem as amazed as others have in the past when she cast her magic. Perhaps he had heard stories or seen it from some of the other soldiers already. Either way it didn’t matter. “We should hurry. More will be on their way.”


	5. Nose like a hound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am gonna try to update more regularly.  
> I also realized I kinda mess up some of the previous chapter so I am considering revision  
> This came out okay though I think?  
> I am also bad at chapter titles

The halls were a mess of twist and turns. Celes and Locke began to finally make it to a stair case leading out of the basement, but not before fighting two sets of guards that had caught up with them. Locke began walking down a different hall way though, and Celes was still feeling a bit sore from her beating.

“Where are you going now? The exit looks like it’s this way!”

Locke turned, his brown hair flowing over his blue bandanna, his finger touching the tip of his nose. “My nose smells some treasure this way.”

“Are you kidding me? We don’t really have time for that right now!” Celes looked over her shoulder. It didn’t seem like anyone was coming right now, but she was sure more would be one their way. Her execution would be really soon and this town was still flooded with many of Kefka’s men. “We need to get going!”

“This won’t even take a moment!” The man began running down the hall. “Trust me!”

Celes stood in the intersection, great sword in hand wondering if she should just take towards the exit by herself. She was grateful for the rescue but she wasn’t quite sure what to do now. A disgrace to the empire. Her only home was Vector, a whole continent away. Perhaps if she could get a ferry to Nikeah, she could make her way to General Leo in Doma… but was he to be trusted? Could she even make it to the ferry? Would it be too late? 

“It was just an earring. I already have one. Would you like it? If not, we may be able to fetch a pretty penny.” Locke had already returned before Celes was able to finish her thought. Between his fingers dangled a piece of jewelry, a single golden earring in the shape of a closed crescent moon strutted with beads and a ruby where the clasp connected. Celes reached out and took it for a closer inspection. “I think I have seen this before. It is a magical earring. It makes the wearer’s magical power stronger.”

Locke shrugged, “Well all this magic stuff is still new to me. I mean I didn’t even know it was real until a few days ago, and even now I still can’t believe it. But it seems like you may be able to use it.”

Still flipping it over in her hand wondering why someone in South Figaro had such an item, Celes said quietly “A sword is one thing but, why would you trust me with this when you know what I can do?”

“Well you haven’t done anything yet.” The man pulled out an apple from his pocket and took a very loud bite. “And honestly, I don’t think you really are in shape to do something right now.”

Celes winced. She used to be respected. Even feared. She was the youngest general of the empire. Known for the unfortunately torching of Maranda. No one had been this lax around her since she was a child. Perhaps it is better if you don’t trust me. I am, after all, a traitor.”  
Locke offered the apple towards Celes. “You probably haven’t eaten much have you? Sorry for my carelessness. This is all I have.” She took the apple graciously and began taking small bites. “Well if you are a traitor to the Empire, than that means you are on our side. Welcome aboard.”

The apple was down to the core in no time. Sticky juice was around Celes’s chin and she wiped it away with her jacket sleeve. “Well, if I am part of the Returners now, we need to head to Narshe. Court Mage Kefka is heading there with an army after poisoning Doma. I fear it is too late for Doma now, but perhaps not for Narshe….”

“We need to get to Nashe on the fly, then! Let’s hurry! The exit’s this way.”


	6. On the Run

As they exited the basement, Locke held his arm out to stop Celes.  


“What is it?”  


“Shh.” He craned his neck around the corner of the building, his light blond hair swooshing on his forehead “We aren’t out of the woods yet. There are still some soldiers and Magitek here. But it looks like the back of town is relatively bare.”  
If they followed the wall, it looked like the back of town reached some bushes. They should be pretty hidden there, especially as day was only just starting to break.  


Celes’s execution would have been any minute now. By a simple shot from a Magitek armor, no doubt. Professor del Norte Marquez designed them, and they were almost the end of her. How would he feel knowing that? What would happen now to him? Would he leave Vector, the Empire, if she asked? He was almost like a father to her.  


“When I say so, we make our way back there. But best to be quite. Still don’t want to attract attention of those hounds. Let’s try to make it to the first clump of trees. Ready? Go!”  


As Locke finished his statement, he grabbed Celes’s wrist and began to run. He was much quicker than she expected and even though her legs were much longer, she felt like she had to pump her muscles as hard as he had ever had to do to keep up. His hands dug tightly into her wrist which was still sore and raw from the chains. The salt from the sweat of his fingers stung and his rings dug in but at least his palm was covered in a warm leather.  


They reach the trees and Celes leaned over taking in gapping breaths. “Can we wait a moment before doing that again?” she said through each gasp. “I don’t think I’m that fast even when I am at my best.”  


“Hey! Returner scum!” Before Locke was able to respond, an imperial underling spotted them from a ledge in the back of the city. They began to run to a guard tower that had been commandeered after imperials had taken over the city.  


“Oh no, come on! Come on!” Celes grabbed Locke’s Hand and began running this time.  


“Why are you in such a hurry?” Locke was already by her side, seeming to be running effortlessly.  


Celes released his hand and looked over her shoulder. She didn’t see anything yet but they would be coming. “I know a few of Kefka’s soldiers are itching to use their new Magitek armors. I am sure a few are the way!” It was hard to speak and run. Besides, Celes didn’t know where they could go. Towards Mount Kolts? No, there’d be guards there. They would be able to make it to the cave towards the west. Otherwise, there were surrounded by mountains and ocean.  


Locked continued to jog besides her, his hair flowing and a smirk on his face. It was as if it was a game to him. “Follow me. I know a place nearby.”  


In the distance loud steps could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote on the flight with two more short chapters to come soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at chapter titles

The sun was already almost at the top of the sky. Celes and Locke had stopped running for now. Their legs were sore from running and their arms were sore from fighting the various monsters of the plain. They had not heard the stomping of the Magitek in a while. However, slowly they moved.

Celes’s legs were weak. She needed rest. She wasn’t sure where this man was taking her, but it couldn’t have been worse than death by the magical beams from the Magitek armors. She remembered the screams, the smells of burning flesh from when Terra tried them against fifty Imperial soldiers. Her soldiers.

That was a vivid day in Celes’s memory. She was in her quarters when a courier came by. They handed her a letter from the Emperor. It was a request: fifty of her troops for special training that afternoon. She thought hard about her squad. Went through the list in her head. She then picked fifty. They were the weakest. Could use help. She thought it would help them survive. Instead, she sent them to their deaths. 

She stood there and could do nothing as the “training session” led to a blood bath. Kefka laughing manically. She did not blame Terra. She couldn’t have. The girl was her age, or so she was told. There had been whispers about the girl living in Vector, but Celes only saw her in passing. She heard her crying haunting the halls. She was a weapon. The slave crown controlling her every moment, for fear that she would rebel. Who was the girl with natural magic. Who knew what she was capable of?

General Leo was not around during this incident. This was after Maranda. He must have still been in Albrook. Did he know? Did Emperor Gestahl know? It was after this that Celes began investigating Kefka and his plans. 

However, he was sent to Figaro Castle shortly after on recon. And later she was sent to South Figaro to bring it into the Empire, giving them the gift of magic for some of their resources. She had fifty new troops. Kefka somehow duped Emperor Gestahl. His men quickly overtook her own once South Figaro was occupied. They must be all gone now. So many lost lives from needless violence. She couldn’t even deliver new to their families. So many lost lives. So many loud screams.

Before she knew it, Celes was on her knees. The grown was spinning. Or was that sky? Where was she? Her chest felt heavy and tight. Her throat was acerbic. Dry. It smelled horrible. The smell. The sound.


End file.
